Why She Still Lives
by Miss Romantic
Summary: When Malfoy is sent on a mission to kill the heir to the Draconic throne, he finds soemthing much harder to resist than the Dark Lord's wishes...the love of a girl who's more powerful than even she knows. DMxOC pairing. Mrating just to be on the safe side
1. Part 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize :-P if i did...damn im rich!

* * *

Why She Still Lives

"Young Master Malfoy, the Dark Lord will see you now," Wormtail, a watery eyed man in rumpled clothes, said to the blond-haired teenager. He smoothly stood and walked into the dimly lit room. He walked up to a man with red eyes, his pupils merely slits like a snake's, and pale cadaver-like skin. A threatening air of importance hung around him as he stared down at the youth who kneeled at his feet before being beckoned to rise.

"You summoned me, my Lord," the young Malfoy said clearly, eyes slowly rising to his master's face.

"Yes," the man hissed, "I have a special task for you to take care of."

"Yes, my Lord," Malfoy replied.

"I need you to kill the heir to the Draconic throne, to prove your worth and loyalty," he said, his red eyes fixed on the young Malfoy's face.

"What will they look like and where can I find them?" he inquired smoothly under the observations of the Dark Lord.

"There is only one heir remaining. You'll recognize the dragon-shaped silver ring, which only one of royal blood can wear, on their finger," Lord Voldemort answered. "Oh, and Malfoy…it's a girl, your area of expertise. Have a little fun," he added with an evil smirk. Malfoy grinned slightly before bowing and leaving the room. He extracted his target's location from Wormtail before disapparating.

* * *

so i revamped a lot of it so it flows better, please lmk if you like this better!

btw, this part didn't change much, you'll notice it mostly in part 4:-P enjoy!


	2. Part 2

Why She Still Lives

In the darkness of night, a fog that cloaked the Death Eater's son, Malfoy silently apparated into the small flat that Wormtail's directions led him to. He looked around, his silver eyes flitting to each corner of the small apartment, searching for his prey. The flat was small and quaint, but Malfoy wasn't charmed. He quickly walked through the flat, searching each of the few rooms until he finally located the Draconic princess.

In what was undeniably her bedroom, the girl was sleeping at her desk, obviously having fallen asleep while working late. The screensaver on her computer flashed, sliding from picture to picture of people, flowers, animals; anything that would stand still for a photograph. The dim lamp cast her face into shadow, her dark hair falling over shoulders, a pen poised in her hand.

Taking a harder look at her hand, he saw a silver ring shining on her right index finger. The soft metal was molded into the shape of a dragon, so detailed that he could see all the scales along its body, the tail wrapping around her finger. He crouched next to her chair, still unable to see any details of her face. His gaze lingered again on the silver ring.

"Only one of royal blood, eh?" he muttered to himself. Malfoy reached for the ring and the young princess shifted slightly in her chair. He paused, holding his breath. When she didn't wake, he resumed his actions, and gently tried to slide the ring off her finger.

It hadn't moved more than an eighth of an inch, when she stirred. She ever so slightly rocked her head to the side, hair falling onto the desk. Her face was turned toward Malfoy and as it slid into the light, his heart skipped a beat. He didn't know what he was expecting, but she definitely wasn't it. He'd thought she'd at least be slightly pretty, fairly average, easy to woo and seduce. Whatever his expectations were, they were whisked away upon actually seeing the girl.

Her heart-shaped face was fair, with a flawless alabaster complexion. Her nose was round; almost button-shaped. It led down to her pink lips, full and shining with lip-gloss that had yet to wear off. Her dark lashes framed her closed eyes, still bordered by the eyeliner she hadn't managed to rub away during the day. He smiled, not smirked, but smiled.

As she sighed contently, her lips turned upward in a small smile, he longed to gently brush away a strand of hair from her forehead. His hand was inches away from her face when he caught himself, his heart nearly stopping as a wave of realization washed over him, making his heart drop into his stomach.

He couldn't kill her.

Malfoy tried to steel himself, grit his teeth and erase any emotion, and just do it…but he couldn't. She looked so innocent just sleeping there, dressed in muggle clothes, portraying that she didn't even know she was a threat. But what could he do? He'd be betraying the Dark Lord and probably killed if he didn't make her disappear, but he couldn't bear the thought of taking her life.

Pondering the bleak situation, Malfoy swore under his breath, forgetting himself. The princess' eyes fluttered open as he clapped a hand over his mouth. She raised her head and looked him in the eye.

He felt his heart melt when her eyes met his. Never before had he seen eyes as beautiful as hers, easily fitting the rest of her face. They were big and aqua, like perfect aqua orbs, and curiosity flitted across them as she looked at him.

"Who are you?" she said finally, smiling slightly, catching the young Death Eater off guard. The music of her voice was suspended in his mind, his ears catching every perfect note in her simple sentence. He just stared lovingly at her for a moment before he remembered himself.

He shook his head to clear it, before replying, "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you. I'm Draco."

She looked at him inquisitively for a moment, her smile fading to a look of confusion. "Why are you in my flat? How'd you get in?" she inquired, slightly alarmed.

"Oh! Don't worry," he started, but she cut him off.

"You're a little late on that one!" she replied, a hint of steel in her voice, lacing through her British accent as she slightly glared at him.

"I won't hurt you," he finished forcefully, never breaking eye-contact.

"Ha!" she laughed before continuing. "I've had four ex-boyfriends, two dance partners and a dentist all say the same thing and they were all wrong. You think to say whatever you please and then totally disregard what might actually be best for me! As gorgeous as you are, _Draco_, all you men are bloody liars!" she ranted on, irked but still curious about the man who, though uninvited, happened to undeniably resemble a Greek god.

"Why would I lie to you? You need to come with me or else you _are_ going to get hurt, and I don't want that to happen!" he retorted sharply. She cast her eyes down shamefully for a moment, her face hardening to a mask of determination.

"So why are you here?" she asked quietly in a calm tone, something she had perfected to hide her fear or rage, whichever happened to arise during a situation. Because no matter what her angelic-looking visitor's intentions were—no matter how pure they may be—his words shook her to the core. She could feel his fear, his panic, his desperation; as if something had gone horribly wrong.

"Because you're-" he started. He was cut off by a loud crack and the sound of a man's voice, harsh and demanding. He barked out orders to his comrades and the sound of doors being kicked open ensued. Both of them jumped to their feet, looking fearfully at the door. He was slightly surprised when she grabbed his arm, her touch leaving the appendage in question tingling pleasantly.

Draco's eyes got wide. "We have to go," he said, his voice panicked.

"What? Why? Who are they?" the young princess inquired, alarmed, causing her grip to tighten. Draco pulled out his wand.

"I'm sorry. There's no time. I have to," he explained, his eyes pleading with her to be silent.

Not understanding, she asked, "What?"

"_Stupefy!_" he said, pointing his wand at her. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she fell. Draco caught her just before she hit the floor. He rearranged his grip, shifting her weight just as the door shot open. A Death Eater walked in and pulled off his mask and hood.

"Draco," he said indifferently. His white-blond hair and piercing eyes mirrored Draco's, showing obvious relation.

"Father," the youth replied coolly. "Why are _you_ here?" he inquired.

"Just to make sure things went…smoothly," he replied, his pale eyes examining the young princess in Draco's arms.

"She's alive," he concluded. "Be careful, Draco. She has more power than even she knows," he mused, guessing his son's intentions towards the unconscious girl. He smirked at the idea.

"Of course, Sir," Draco replied, his expression masking the fact that he wasn't going to kill her, or harm her in any way. He cleared his mind, aware of how good at Legitimacy his father was.

"Very well; have fun, Draco," he said with a malicious grin before disapparating. Several other cracks were heard throughout the flat. Only then did Draco look down the princess. And with a crack, he too disapparated.

* * *

AN: yeah i like this version much better, much smoother. lmk what you think!!!

Miss Romantic


	3. Part 3

Why She Still Lives

They appeared in the middle of an enormous mansion, one of many belonging to the Malfoy family. As he laid her down on the leather couch and started a fire, Draco called for the house-elf.

"Twiggy! We have company!" he called, his voice ringing through the enormous rooms.

"Coming, Master Malfoy!" the tiny elf called, rushing into the room. The wretched thing was dressed in a child's blouse and skirt, both of which were completely filthy and stained, obviously scrounged from someone's discarded clothes. It was barely recognizable as being female, her huge globe-like eyes looking over the young guest.

"Twiggy, I'm going to go take a shower. Could you make up the guest bedroom?" he asked the little person, rubbing his temples. He hoped the hot water would clear his head, because he had no idea how he was going to work this out. How was he going to make her disappear? What other options did he have but to hide her away? Draco had enough sense about women to know that she wouldn't like to live the life of an escaped convict.

"Of course, Master Malfoy, sir," the elf replied, bowing. And within seconds, the house-elf was out of sight, hurrying to complete her master's wishes.

As he headed upstairs to his room, Draco took one last longing look at the princess who could cost him his life.

* * *

AN: nothing much, just tell me what you think!

Miss Romantic


	4. part 4

Disclaimer: no i don't own the song either, that's Evanescence's aka the best band ever: P

* * *

Why She Still Lives

It was still dark out when the princess woke up on an unfamiliar couch to the sound of the fire crackling and rain lightly pounding against the large stain-glass windows, the effects of the stunning spell leaving her unfocused for a moment. As she fully regained consciousness, she was suddenly struck with the memory of the gorgeous blonde and the events preceding her, what she assumed to be, fainting spell. Where was she anyway? She didn't know, but looking around couldn't hurt; especially if she happened to meet the sexy, silver-eyed man from before, again. What had his name been? If only she knew why he'd been there…

Standing up, she began by walking out of the living room into an extremely long corridor. The walls were covered with portraits though one in particular stood out. It featured a family of three, all with the same corn silk blonde hair. But while both the long-haired, intimidating father and the very elegant mother had pale blue eyes, the son standing behind his seated mother had steely gray eyes. Her heart raced as she recognized the son as her blonde visitor/savior.

Draco…that was his name. With one last lingering look at the family portrait, she continued down the hall to a marble staircase.

As she wandered down the second floor, westbound, she noticed the sound of running water as a radio turned on, recognizing the band as Evanescence. She followed the music through a sitting room and into what was obviously a bedroom, decorated entirely with green and silver. The source of music was from the connecting bathroom with the sound of a shower inside. She quietly pushed the unlocked door open and stepped inside.

Silently, she walked across the bathroom to sit on the counter, directly across from the occupied shower. As her favorite song, "Bring Me to Life", came on, she had to bite her lip to keep from singing along. But Draco didn't help, singing all the guy's lines.

Just when the second verse ended and she thought she'd explode if she didn't sing, she finally surrendered.

"_Now that I know what I'm without  
You can't just leave me  
Breathe into me and make me real  
Bring me to life"_

She paused, bracing herself for his outrage or at least astonishment of her intrusion, but none came. He actually sang on, not noticing the difference, so she just smiled and went on.

"_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life _

Frozen inside without your touch 

_Without your love darling_

_Only you are the life among the dead _

All this time I can't believe I couldn't see  
Kept in the dark but you were there in front of me  
I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems  
Got to open my eyes to everything  
Without a thought, without a voice, without a soul  
Don't let me die here  
There must be something more  
Bring me to life 

_Wake me up inside  
Wake me up inside  
Call my name and save me from the dark  
Bid my blood to run  
Before I come undone  
Save me from the nothing I've become  
Bring me to life_

_Bring me to life"_

Holding out the last note till the end, eyes closed, she didn't notice the water turn off and the sound of the shower curtain sliding back...

* * *

AN: slight cliffhanger...muahahaha! tell me what you think! PLEASE!!! it makes my day: P yeah i totally love that song, i can even hold it the impossibly long time that Amy Lee holds it...well on a good day : P

Miss Romantic


	5. Part 5

Why She Still Lives

Meanwhile, Draco, finished with his shower, wrapped a towel around his waist and pulled back the shower curtain…to his captive sitting his counter, singing, eyes closed.

"Bloody hell!" he exclaimed as he nearly fell backwards into the shower. Her eyes shot open before she clapped her hands first over her mouth then over her eyes.

"I'm _so_ sorry! I was planning on leaving before you got out!" she said quickly, hands still covering her eyes.

"Umm, it's okay," he replied, trying to suppress the urge to laugh out loud. As he removed her hands from her eyes, he couldn't help but say, "You have a beautiful voice." As she looked up into his silver-gray eyes, their lips mere inches apart, she smiled.

"Thank you, Draco, I couldn't resist," she accepted, blushing slightly. Her eyes glanced over his sculpted body before resting on his pale lips. _'I could kiss him right now if I wanted to,'_ she noticed. It didn't sound like such a bad idea; he wasn't exactly hard on the eyes. Quite the contrary, the sight of his toned abs and rippling pectorals explained the ease with which he'd carried her here. It required extreme self-control for her to keep from pushing him back into the shower, disposing of that towel and having her way with the owner of those gorgeous silver eyes.

When she mentioned his name, he realized that he hadn't yet learned hers. "What's your na-?" he inquired, but just then she closed the meager inch between them, her lips finding his. His eyes closed, savoring the moment. All too soon, it was over.

"Gabriella," she whispered in his ear as her lips pulled away from his. Her fingers found their way into his wet blond hair as she kissed him again, more passionately. His hands slid around her waist, his rapidly cooling skin pulled flush against her body.

But after a few moments—wonderful, fleeting moments—Draco pulled back, gasping for air, lips pink and slightly swollen. Gabriella looked at him inquisitively, thinking she'd done something wrong, withdrawing her hand. Her aqua eyes got big as she silently begged him not to be angry with her. Seeing her gaze, he couldn't help but feel a bit of regret.

"I'm sorry…I want to but…" he trailed off, unable to explain, his silver eyes pleading with her to understand.

"Its fine," she replied, shaking her head, a small smile gracing her lips. "You don't have to explain. At least you won't forget my name now." She slid off the counter, looked into his eyes for a second, then headed towards the door, grinning.

Draco grinned. "I could never do that, Gabriella," he murmured.

She turned back to look at him. "What? Did you say something?" she asked.

"Huh?" he replied, his pale cheeks flushing slightly, "Oh, nothing. It's nothing."

"Okay," she said, "I'll just…go, so you can put on some clothes on…" she trailed off, smiling. With a final grin, she walked out the door. Draco couldn't help but watch as she left, the sway of her hips, the way she almost danced around the corner. Smiling, he closed his bedroom door and got dressed.

* * *

AN: tee hee hee this is one of my favorite chpts. the next is better! read on, lmk!!!! review, please!

Miss Romantic


	6. Part 6

Why She Still Lives

"Hey," Draco greeted Gabriella as he entered the kitchen, now fully clothed.

Spinning around, a container of chocolate frosting in hand, she smiled, "Hello."

Seeing the icing, obviously taken from his refrigerator, he couldn't help but comment, "Midnight snack?" Her grin broadened as another finger-full of frosting got halfway to her mouth.

"Here, try it," she suggested, holding out her icing-laden finger, a small, slightly seductive smile playing on her lips.

Cocking his eyebrow, his signature smirk coming forth, he slowly took her hand, his silver eyes never leaving hers. Her aqua eyes shone with intensity as he ran his tongue from base to tip, gently sucking the chocolate off, making her shiver with desire as he swirled his tongue around her finger.

"You have no idea how badly I want to touch you right now," Draco said in a ragged whisper as she withdrew her finger, smiling.

"Don't I?" Gabriella replied, noticing just how close they were. "Kiss me," she whispered seductively.

"I shouldn't...what if they find out...if I let my guard down...they'll…" he protested half-heartedly, but she cut him off, laying a finger on his lips, silencing him.

"You think too much, Draco," she whispered as their lips got closer together. Their eyes met and Draco found the same longing in her eyes that he'd felt from the start.

Slowly, her hand slid around his neck, pulling his face to hers, and their lips crashed together. Her hands snaked up into his gorgeous blond hair as she fervently kissed those pale lips of his.

An explosion of desire swept through his body as she pulled him down. Draco eagerly kissed back, his own hands sliding down to the small of her back, pulling her even closer. Feeling him respond, she smiled before kissing him with even more enthusiasm, pinning him up against the refrigerator.

She grinded her hips into his as she shoved him into the cool metal doors, her fingers laced through his hair. Lip-lock unbroken, he let out a groan of pleasure as his hands slid down further to lift her up, her grip tightening around his neck, further stooping his shoulders. She willingly wrapped her legs around his waist. He grinned, twisting around so she was up against the fridge. She pulled back and laughed at his enthusiasm.

"Wow, someone's enjoying this!" she laughed, her eyes sparkling.

"Of course," he retorted roughly, his silver eyes shining like mercury in the dim kitchen lights as he gazed at her, kissing her softly.

"Oh!" she replied, grinning. He smirked sexily, making her purr in a very seductive manner. Draco's eyebrows rose before she pulled him back into their steamy make out session.

Breaking away from his hungry lips, she slowly made her way down his neck, accenting her feather-light kisses with random nips, even stopping to suck here and there, certain to leave bruises on his pale skin. Feeling her lips slipping down along his hypersensitive flesh, Draco barely restrained a moan from escaping his lips. As she gently distracted him, she slid to her feet, busying Draco with her descending kisses, slowly unbuttoning his crisp white shirt.

She basked in his scent, cool and clean from the shower, as her fingertips lightly brushed the spot just behind his ear, switching to the other side of his neck. He moaned as her lips danced over his sensitive skin. He could feel her smile against his neck at his obvious pleasure.

As she moved up to kiss his neglected lips again, she thrust her hips into his, grinding him hard. He actually let out a gasp as her antics aroused a certain, very sensitive part of him.

Smiling in triumph, she felt his tongue running along her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She granted it to him eagerly, loving the taste of him. He explored her mouth fanatically, leaving no spot untouched. She answered ardently, returning the favor and arousing him further.

Desiring more, Draco pulled back to ask her, breathlessly, "Do you want to keep going?" It wasn't until then that he noticed his shirt was open, her soft hand running up and down his solid abs. He smirked seductively upon seeing the untamed, wildfire look in her aqua eyes as she smiled.

"Are you asking me to sleep with you, Draco?" she inquired in a low voice, sending shivers down his spine, his hardness straining against his tight dark-wash jeans now.

"Yes," he answered in a breathless whisper, his silver eyes reflecting the passion and desire that overtook his body. Instead of replying, she took his hand and grinned, pulling him toward the stairs.

"Is that a yes?" he inquired. She stopped to look back at him.

"You didn't think we were going to do it in the kitchen, did you?" she asked coyly, looking into his gray eyes with pure passion mirrored in those aqua orbs. Draco just grinned. She quickly, gave him a rough kiss before letting go of his hand and running across the room.  
"Catch me if you can!" she called over her shoulder, her bell-like laughter ringing throughout the manor. Grinning, Draco set off after her.

He almost caught her as they ran up the stairs, but she jumped out of his reach, as nimble as a wood nymph, giggling at him. She danced out of his grasp as she made her way through the upper floors, eluding him time and time again.

Reaching a dead end in an unused bedroom, she tried to go through the door on the other side, only to find it locked. She turned to look at Draco, who was leaning against the doorway, smirking in a devilish way at her, hair tousled and shirt hanging open, looking like a male model.

"Oh no, whatever shall I do?" she inquired, her tone a pitch higher to sound innocent with a hint of sarcasm, mimicking his smirk.

Walking across the room, pinning her against the door, he whispered in her ear one word: "Submit," before pulling her to him. Gabriella complied, allowing him to carry her to the bed, letting the world around them fade as loving each other become their only priority.

* * *

AN: so gets a lil steamy, srry i just can't write sex scenes tell me what you think! i want to know! btw flames will be returned

Miss Romantic


	7. Part 7

Why She Still Lives

Gabriella woke up, early morning sunlight flooding the room, with a strange pressure on her chest, her entire body aching. Yet she couldn't suppress the feeling to smile. Looking down, she remembered why.

Not only was she not in her own bed or wearing any clothes, she wasn't alone. With his arms around her, Draco's head rested on her chest, where he'd collapsed last night, exhausted. Grinning, she brushed away a strand of hair on his angelic face before lightly kissing his forehead.

Slowly, she rolled him onto his back, sliding out from under the covers and off the bed. She briefly searched the room for her clothes, but to no avail. Finally she settled on Draco's shirt and, after searching under the bed, her satin panties. She silently sneaked out of the room, carefully shutting the door behind her.

* * *

AN: short i know but yeah, the next ones short too, just hang on it gets better!

Miss Romantic


	8. Part 8

Why She Still Lives

'_P__lease say it wasn't just a dream,'_ Draco thought as he woke up. As he opened his silver-gray eyes, his heart sank at the absence of the lovely princess he'd fallen for. It wasn't until he saw her lace-embellished bra, which he vividly remembered tearing off and flinging across the room to its current position hanging from the ceiling fan that he grinned, getting up to dress and find Gabriella.

* * *

AN: very very short i know, but neccessary. next one's better! please review! 

Miss Romantic


	9. Part 9

Why She Still Lives

Draco, wearing only his dark-wash jeans, walked into the kitchen to find his princess standing in front of the open refrigerator, her back to him. As quietly as possible, he snuck up behind her and slid his hands around her waist. He bent his head to kiss her neck before she turned around.

"Nice shirt," he muttered in her ear. Her laughter echoed through the room like a crystal bell.

"Thanks," she replied. Turning, she gave him a slow, sweet kiss, her taste fully waking him up. "I wondered if you would notice it missing. Do you want it back?" She grinned at him mischievously.

"No, that's alright. I'd be too tempted to take advantage of you," he answered, his infamous smirk present on his face. "Besides, it looks better on you." She kissed him again, smiling radiantly.

"So how are you this morning?" Draco inquired in a soft voice as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"A little sore, but that's probably because it was my first time," Gabriella replied, her hands sliding up his back, melting in his embrace. He stiffened under her touch.

"What?" he whispered in disbelief. "But you didn't…"

Suddenly a loud crack resounded throughout the mansion.

"What was that?" Gabriella asked as the house-elf, Twiggy, came running into the kitchen.

"Master Malfoy, sir!" the little elf gasped. "Your father, Lord Malfoy, is here! He wishes to see you, sir!" Draco's eyes filled with fear as he turned to look at Gabriella, his forbidden princess.

"You need to hide, now!" he said, an edge of pure terror in his voice.

"What? Why?" Gabriella inquired, alarmed by Draco's reaction.

"Because, if he finds you, he'll kill you!" he replied, his eyes searching the kitchen for an easy hiding place.

"What!" she exclaimed.

Draco roughly grabbed her shoulders, slightly shaking her. "You're not supposed to be alive! Please, just hide, I-"

"Draco!" Lucius called. Gabriella jumped back, out of his grasp as Draco's head shot in the direction of his oncoming father. When he looked back at Gabriella, she had vanished.

"Draco," the Death Eater said, walking into the kitchen, "I see that you had an eventful night. What's this?" he inquired, roughly lifting Draco's chin, exposing his neck. The pale flesh was riddled with purple marks that led down to dot his chest as well, love markings, courtesy of his little aqua-eyed princess. "A girl with spirit, you don't see many of those anymore," he commented upon seeing the livid marks. He released Draco, a smirk creeping onto his face, his cold eyes glittering.

"You have no idea," Draco muttered, casting his eyes downward.

"I assume you took care of her," Lucius insinuated.

Clearing his thoughts, Draco confidently replied, "The Dark Lord doesn't have to worry about the Draconic princess anymore." He added a sly smirk to seal the deal.

"Very good, Draco," the older Malfoy replied, obviously pleased, and with a crack, Lucius disapparated. Draco let out a breath before sucking it back in when Gabriella suddenly appeared beside him.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" Gabriella asked him fiercely, her eyes nearly glaring at him.

"How'd you do that?" Draco inquired.

"Answer my question, Draco!" she demanded in a very princess-like way.

"How'd you go all invisible like that? You didn't even say a spell or anything!" he retorted, still baffled.

She looked like she was about to scream at him again when the weight of the question registered. "I have no idea!" she said, slightly alarmed.

Draco suddenly remembered his father's advice and it all clicked into place. "So that's what he meant!" he exclaimed.

"What on Earth are you talking about?" she asked.

"Have you ever heard about magic?" he inquired slowly.

Her left eyebrow rose at his question before answering very quickly, "Do you mean like Houdini or like wizards and witches and apparating and levitating things with a wand and everything? Of course I do, I mean, I'm not a witch for nothing, Draco. It's just I've never gone invisible or anything like that!"

Slightly taken aback, Draco voiced his inquiry, "But you dress like a muggle and you don't even have a wand."

Rolling her eyes, Gabriella replied, "Well, it is the twenty-first century and jeans are much more comfortable than those bloody robes that they're always insisting we wear. And of course you wouldn't find my wand! I put a concealing charm on it! You try living with bloody muggles!" When he shot her an inquisitive look she snapped her fingers and a slim wand with roses engraved down its length appeared in her hand. "See what I mean?" she asked, grinning at his amazement slightly.

"So who were those men that were at my flat last night?" she inquired seriously.

Draco shifted uncomfortably. "You know about Death Eaters, right?" she nodded grimly. "Well, they were there to…get rid of you. That's why I had to stun you, so I wouldn't look conspicuous." Her aqua eyes frosted over and narrowed with suspicion.

"But how did you know?" Gabriella asked quietly, trying not to jump to conclusions.

"You-Know-Who trusts me, my father's a Death Eater," he replied shortly, turning his silver eyes away from her.

"What about you?" she inquired softly, the fierce edge in her voice cutting him like a dagger.

"What about me?" he asked, not quite grasping what she was implying.

"Are you one too?" she finished, her voice abrasively inquisitive. If looks could kill, hers would have pierced his heart. He could hear the words she hadn't said out loud, _'Show me your arm; prove me wrong.'_

"Why does it matter?" he retorted coldly, turning away from her. His old self; Malfoy, the masked over boy that used to make fun of Harry Potter and his friends, the one who never showed emotion, who wanted to be a Death Eater just like his father, the boy he used to be before he met Gabriella; started to shine through again. He couldn't believe he had changed that much in a few hours. But he was freezing over, forgetting her as he turned to leave, to get away from another person that wanted to judge and change him, like he used to.

"It matters to me, Draco!" she said as she grabbed his wrist. He turned back to glare at her, but before he could do anything she raised her wand to his forearm and said, "_Reveal!_"

Draco felt the cold breeze brush his arm as the grotesque black tattoo on his forearm appeared, the glamour lifted. A shot of pain from the tattoo coursed through his body, making him grit his teeth and wince as it passed. Gabriella just looked at him, a mixture of disbelief and disgust written on her face.

"A Death Eater…I should have known," she said slowly, glaring at him fiercely, it was her turn to start to walk away.

"Gabriella, please, it's not like that," Draco began, trying to explain as he was shocked back into how much she really meant to him. He didn't want to let her go.

"How could I have missed it?" she ranted incredulously. "So who'd you kill to win that?" she inquired scathingly.

"No one!" he replied quickly, "Please, Gabriella, that's not what happened, he just thinks I did. I didn't have much of a choice!" She didn't even slow down but at his words she turned to glare at him again.

"He? You mean Voldemort?" Draco flinched at the name. "That slimy excuse for a man who murdered my entire family?"

Draco's face fell, that was something he hadn't known. "Gabriella, I'm sorry."

"So, who does that son of a snake _think _you killed?" she asked, aqua eyes cutting him to the core. She didn't see the tear that slid down his cheek, and he made no attempt to wipe it away.

"Gabriella…please," he pleaded with her, reaching out to grasp her hand, only to have her back away from him.

"Just tell me who, Malfoy!" she demanded through gritted teeth. He shook his head slightly, turning away from her, heart stinging as she called him by his surname; like an enemy.

"I can't," he whispered. Grabbing his shoulder, she whipped him around so she could see into his silver eyes, bright with restrained tears. He knew it would tear her apart, he'd lose her forever if he told her that he was supposed to kill her, the guy she'd trusted and given a part of herself to.

"Draco, please…just tell me," she begged, her thumb running along his jawbone, wiping away his tear, as her aqua eyes pierced his. "I promise that I won't get angry with you, baby, please…I have to know." The look in her eyes showed him the truth in her words; he could tell her.

He took a shaky breath before answering, "The Draconic princess."

"The Dragon princess?" she translated. "Who's that?"

Looking up into her aqua eyes, he braced himself for her fury, outrage, and overall sense of betrayal as he quietly said, "You." He expected her to slap him, to push him away, to scream at him, something…but nothing. She seemed to lose the composed aura about her and her eyes got wide with disbelief as she looked at him.

"Then why am I still alive?" she inquired softly, balling her hands into fists. Draco noticed that she was shaking.

He smiled at her. "I couldn't. I…" he started but she cut him off.

"But why would you do that? He'll kill you if he finds out I'm still alive," she collapsed into his arms, her sudden shift of position slightly surprising him. "Draco, I couldn't bear it if you got hurt or died because of me." Now she was crying. He brushed her tears away, silencing her for a moment as he kissed her gently.

"I love you," he replied, answering her question, smiling. She slowly opened her eyes, seeing the smile on his face, the truth in his eyes; he loved her. She didn't know it, but this was the biggest of his transformations, and all she could do was smile back as she realized something that wasn't so unfamiliar in her heart that so clearly shined in his eyes.

"Well that's good," she replied, bringing forth an inquisitive look from Draco, "because I think…that I love you too." Their smiles broadened as they both leaned in to kiss yet again, transformation complete.

* * *

AN: a lil fast i know, but it gets good fast! ok so i need help so please review, im having major writers block right now! so just lmk what you think! lmk what you like what you don't, its' not too hard! please!

Miss Romantic


	10. Part 10

Why She Still Lives

The next morning, Gabriella woke up early, unable to sleep any longer. Sliding out from under the covers, she only paused once to gently kiss the still sleeping Draco next to her, leaving him in blissful unconsciousness. She quickly dressed in her jeans and another of Draco's shirts, this time a white beater instead of a button-up, and made her way to the library.

She didn't really know what she was searching for, but the urge to look was insatiable. Walking down the aisles, she soon found herself stopped with a heavy book in her hands labeled Magical Anomalies of the Pureblood Wizard by Philippe A. Rohrig.

Flipping open the tome, she sat down on a nearby leather couch, waiting for a name to jump out at her. Her eyes caught on a familiar name: Malfoy. She turned to the page where a small section was devoted to the Malfoy family where it read:

"_The Malfoy family has long been one of the purest bloodlines, mixing only with families such as the Blacks and the Lestranges, for example. Few powers come from having such a controlled bloodline, though there is evidence that there were more than a few drops of Veela blood intermixed. This would give reason to the stunning white-blonde hair the males tend to inherit and an attractiveness that even their enemies cannot deny. But this family is often avoided due to their considerable devotion to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when he rose to power in the early 80's."_

Gabriella felt a smirk tug on her lips as she read this and couldn't resist letting out a bell-like laugh.

"What's so funny?" a voice inquired from behind her. She whipped around in her seat to face the youngest Malfoy, who just happened to be smiling down at her. "Beside your obvious obsession with wearing my shirts, of course." She just giggled, pulling him to her so she could kiss him.

"Nothing," she replied with a grin, "just that, according to this book, not only did I manage to pick the rebel of the family, I also got one that happens to be inhumanly gorgeous." Draco smirked sexily at her, now sitting beside her on the couch.

"Really?" he retorted seductively, leaning in closer, his silver eyes twinkling mischievously.

"Of course," she answered with a smile, aqua eyes peering up at him through thick dark lashes. "And the only reason I wear your shirts is because I can pull off looking just as damn sexy in them as you do. Oh yeah, and all my clothes are still at my apartment. Damn Death Eaters probably went through my underwear drawer anyway so those are most likely acidic now…" Draco laughed, pulling her into his lap as he kissed her neck. Twisting, she turned to kiss him full on the mouth, eliciting a moan from the unsuspecting Draco.

Gently, Draco shifted so Gabriella was lying back on the cool black leather, pulled flush against his body. They continued in this position, blissfully secluded among the ancient tomes, and it wasn't until Magical Anomalies fell to the floor with a bang that they broke apart.

"Damn books, ruining the mood," Draco muttered, his cool breath fluttering along her neck, making Gabriella shiver beneath him.

"Why don't we see if there's anything about me in that damn book, shall we?" she replied, grinning. He just made a disgruntled noise and kissed her neck again, hoping to distract her.

"Hey, don't make me bite you," she protested half-heartedly, eyes half-lidded from the wonderful sensations he was invoking.

"Bite me?" he repeated before returning to the spot near her collarbone. With that she raised her head slightly and bit his exposed neck playfully.

He jerked back, eyes wide, grabbing his neck. "I can't believe you just bit me!"

"You know you liked it," Gabriella retorted, smirking. "Kinky aristocrat…" Draco just grinned down at her. Just as he was about to kiss her again, she sat up, grabbing the book from the floor. He growled his disapproval. Gabriella merely hissed back playfully before cracking open the book. After a few moments of flipping, she turned the book so he could read it easier.

"Look at this," she said, gesturing to the page labeled _The Draconic Matriarchs_.

"_The Draconic Matriarchy is a line of relatively pureblood witches whose powers are said to have descended from dragons, but that hypothesis remains unproven. The power is usually focused on one specific power; such as invisibility or even flying, which is even rarer than the bloodline. Other than their primary power, all the _Dracaiads_ (females with the direct power of the Draconic line) possess secondary powers: pyrokinesis, telepathy (limited usually to their mate) and healing touch (also limited to mates, occasionally family members). _

_The line of power flows directly from mother to daughter at birth, the firstborn girl. If a daughter is not born, the magic will continue minimally until a daughter is born, generation aside. Every Dracaiad is born with a mate designed for them. When their bond is completed (a bond which can vary from mutual, committal, or sexual) all magic, primary and secondary, is reciprocated into the mate, though with only half the power. Mates are found by the silver dragon tattoo that is only seen when the un-bonded mates touch. After the bond is formed, the tattoo is permanent, as is the bond."_

"Oh, lovely, another tattoo," Draco muttered. When Gabriella sent him an inquisitive look, he rolled up his left sleeve. "The Dark Lord likes to brand his followers."

But instead of the ugly black skull and snake tattoo that used to reside on Draco's inner forearm, in its place was a silver dragon. Curled up, the dragon actually moved upon his skin, opening and folding its wings. When Gabriella extended her hand to gingerly stroke the tattoo, Draco noticed the replica dragon wrapped around her wrist.

Looking him in the eye, she stated, "Looks like your loyalties lie solely to me."

"You have one too," he replied softly, thumb lightly brushing her skin.

"We've only known each other for three days," Gabriella argued mildly. "How could you be my…."

"Mate?" Draco finished for her. She could only nod. "I don't know. But it feels right, doesn't it?"

"Like I could stay here forever," she answered with a smile, "and we can just leave the world behind."

"If only we could…" Draco started; his tone nearly hopeless. "But even if we ran away, my father would search for me and then find you, alive. I never could kill anyone; first Dumbledore, then you…" he trailed off.

"You could defect," suggested Gabriella after a moment.

Draco laughed coldly. "The only person who could help pull that one off is…" A look of realization came over him and a faint smile of hope graced his lips.

"Who?" she prompted.

"Potter."

* * *

AN: omg yes, I am still alive. I was just so unispired...yeah but now I've got this up, though I can't make any promises pertaining to when the next one will be :P sorry, please tell me what you think.


End file.
